Frozen Takoyaki Frozen Love
by rainbowmangayurilover808
Summary: Back before Rikuo was born, Yuki Onna decides to go on a trip to Shikkoku alone. She gets into a serious fight, and finds herself impaled on a rock, dying from blood loss. Reira comes and discovers her body. She cares for her, and helps her learn to walk again. Read a story of action, determination, and romance.


**Warning: I have twisted the plot and the timeline a bit. Characters may be OOC.**

Please forgive me, I didn't give Kejōrō enough strength. I love her as a charcter.

Frozen Takoyaki Frozen Love

It was a warm, sunny evening on the beach. The sun was finally setting painting the sky a pale orange, and the water glistened a shiny gold. All of the sand was a peachy orange and the piercing yellow sun giving it's last blast of light before the night time came shone on the sand. It was a time way before Kejōrō, Kappa, or Kubinashi had joined the Nura clan. They were on a trip in Shikoku.

A beautiful, chestnut long haired woman with a high ponytail, green eyes, wearing a fancy blue kimono with a gold pattern under an equally fancy medium purple kimono, with a ponytail accessory, Kejōrō. Her geta were sinking into the sand until she would pull her foot back up. Another female yokai was walking along the beach. She had strange hair that was light grey, wild, and was very hook like. It almost resembled very fat and thick porcupine quills. She had a white kimono with mini, fancy lines all over the kimono.

"Hey! Are you apart of the Shikoku yokai?!" she yelled at the other yokai. "No. I'm vacationing here." She responded. "Trespassing on our territory?! I'll make you pay for that! I challenge you to a battle! My name is Hari Onna (also known as Kagibari Onna)!" Hari Onna yelled. "My name is Kejōrō! And I accept your challenge!" Kejōrō yelled back. "Then prepare yourself!" Hari Onna yelled. "Sure thing oba-san (grandma or old woman, maybe even old hag, if you refer to a younger person as oba-san it is an insult)!" Kejōrō yelled. "Why you!" Hari Onna angrily replied. She looked so furious you could practically see steam coming off of her.

Kejōrō reached in her kimono, and took out two fans. She quickly unfolded. "Come at me oba-san!" "Rrrrrrr! I'll kill you!" Hari Onna's hair grew much longer into piercing hooks at Kejōrō. She jumped up dodging the hooks. Her silky hair grew longer too almost snake-like. The hair went around the hooks, grabbed onto Hari Onna, and flung her at the rocks. Hari Onna back slammed against the rock; the impact shook her entire body, causing her to cough up blood. "Ha! Is that the best you can do weak oba-san!" Kejōrō taunted. "You haven't beaten me yet!" Hari Onna stood up, her rage almost coming off. As fast as lightning her hair went to stab Kejōrō in the stomach, when suddenly, "Freeze to Death!" Hari Onna's hair was suddenly frozen, just missing Kejōrō.

"What?! Who's there?! How dare you interrupt a battle!" Hari Onna yelled. A white figure jumped down from the rocks. Her very dark blue long free hair that lighter was lighter at the top with bottom of the sleeves, and at the bottom of the kimono. "Stop your fighting! Humans might catch you!" "And who are you to tell us what to do?! Whether or not to be discreet!" Hari Onna yelled at her. "My name is Yuki Onna and I'm vacationing in Shikoku alone." Yuki Onna calmly said. "I didn't ask for your life story!" Hari Onna shot her hooks at Yuki Onna. She dodged them.

"Hey! Do that again, and I'll have to punish you!" Yuki Onna yelled at Hari Onna. "You can't tell me what to do!" Hari Onna sent her hooks flying at Yuki Onna again. She again dodged them, letting them pound into the sand. Except they kept flying at Yuki Onna. "Cursed Wind Coating!" Hari Onna was able to avert the ice, and sent it flying back at Yuki Onna. "That which envelopes my body and skin freeze!" A strong cold wind, and snow started blowing at Hari Onna, "Holding every rare cold in my hands, shining white in the darkness, a wind you can't remove from your hand, the Cursed Snow Storm: the Secret Wind Song!" she cried. The wind and snow were blowing hard, blowing Yuki Onna's hair every which way. Then, it stopped. Hari Onna was stuck in a huge hunk of ice, which took up quite a bit of space and covered her up until her shoulders, and extended far more than just her body.

"Now that I have that taken care of that one, what about you." Yuki Onna said looking at Kejōrō. "Hmph. I'll admit that what you did was amazing, but I'll only stop being indiscreet unless you defeat me in a battle." Kejōrō said with an arrogant smile. "Okay, but what if I accidentally kill you?" Yuki Onna said, a grin appearing on her previously serious face. "Then kudos, but I highly doubt that you could beat me." Kejōrō said. "Fine then." Yuki Onna was letting out a whole whack of cold, laughing excitedly. Kejōrō reached into her kimono, she pulled out two fans, and unraveled them in the blink of an eye. She held them up. "So, what is your power?" Yuki Onna asked, "Or are you just going to stand there?"

"I've already done something." Kejōrō said. "Eh?" Yuki Onna looked back. Behind was hair that had gone under the sand to reach her. It came out, snagged Yuki Onna by the leg, and was slamming her against the sand. It then flung her into the sharp rocks that were near the shore. The momentum fazed Yuki Onna for a moment. But she got over it. Blood was streaming down her face, over her beautiful snow white kimono. The hair went to snag her again, but she countered it. "Freeze to Death!" The hair was instantly frozen. Yuki Onna blew, and what grew out of her breath was a staff that looked very much like an ice naginata. Kejōrō cut the frozen hair off. Her hair grew back instantly. "I see, so you are a Kejōrō." Yuki Onna said. "Well, I already predicted that you were a Yuki Onna, it's kinda obvious." Kejōrō said.

"Voice of the Wind! Resplendent crane!" Yuki Onna yelled. A mass of sharp ice crystals stabbed Kejōrō. She let out a cry of agony. Her blood splattered everywhere. "You haven't gotten the best of me yet!" Kejōrō yelled. Her hair, now tougher than ever pierced through Yuki Onna's right leg. She tumbled straight into sand. Yuki Onna cried out in pain. She was trembling. "Face it. You can't beat me." Kejōrō said, "You're still too weak." "That is the last straw!" Yuki Onna yelled. Using her staff, she was able to pull herself off of the ground "I'm not weak!" Kejōrō sent her hair flying at Yuki Onna. She cut it with her staff. It froze instantly.

Yuki Onna, fueled with determination, brought herself into a leap at Kejōrō. Her staff ready to stab her. Kejōrō created a barrier of hair. Yuki Onna cut through it, creating an opening with the sides frozen. She held her staff ready to stab Kejōrō, "This is the end!" she yelled. No! Kejōrō thought. As Yuki Onna was about to stab Kejōrō, suddenly, a spiral of salt water slapped Yuki Onna. Sending her straight into the rocks. She was startled, and confused. When Yuki Onna felt a sharp pain in her stomach, and the coldness of her blood. She was impaled on one of the sharp rocks! Yuki Onna fainted from blood loss, and pain. The rock was huge one at that. It was frozen solid from her blood, which was streaming down her body.

A little boy like figure came out. He had almost a bowl on his head, no mouth, big eyes, webbed fingers, and wore green. This figure had another person with him. A blond man with no neck. He had short hair, and wore a scarf. "Kejōrō!" they both yelled. "Kappa! Kubinashi!" she yelled. They picked her up. Kejōrō's fist met both of their cheeks, "This is a women's fight! Men have no right to get involved with it!" she angrily yelled. Kappa and Kubinashi still carried her. "You would have died, had I not hit that girl with a spiral of salt water." Kappa said. "About that. Where is she?" Kejōrō asked, "I want to know if she is okay." "Sure. Whatever you say Kejōrō." Kubinashi said. "You jerk!" she punched him again, "Besides, I still would have been alive! I could have saved myself!" When they had gotten away from the beach, Kappa, and Kubinashi both had bruises on their faces. Meanwhile, Yuki Onna was still impaled on the rock. Night fell. A group showed up. They were a group of Tono yokai. One had medium length blond hair, a stem in their mouth, and was a man by day and woman by night. Another one had short black hair, and a red headband. Another was a kappa, had a shell, big eyes, and looked a bit like a kappa version of a "Teen Mutant Ninja Turtle". There was a yuki onna in the group. She had a plain white kimono, and pink hair that was in two high buns with a braid hanging from each. There was a monkey headed yokai with a little black haired girl on his shoulder.

They came upon Yuki Onna's body. "Poor thing." Reira, the yuki onna, said. Amezo, the other kappa, went to poke Yuki Onna, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Reira said. "Why?" Amezo asked. "If you aren't a yuki onna, and touch a yuki onna's blood you will immediately freeze." Reira said. "Either way though. She's going to die soon." Itaku, the guy with the bandana, said, "We should just go." "Are you sure?" Awashima, the man by day, and woman by night yokai, asked. "She's unsalvageable." Itaku said, "Besides, Tono yokai don't go around caring for worthless yokai."

"Don't you think it's strange that we encounter a yuki onna while we are vacationing in Shikoku?" Reira asked. "Meh." Awashima said, "Let's go." They all started walking away, but Reira was still standing by Yuki Onna. "Aren't you coming Reira?" Amezo asked. Reira looked concerned at Yuki Onna, "Just a minute." She picked up Yuki Onna, and was carrying her with them. They were staying at an old abandoned traditional house. Reira came in still holding Yuki Onna. "Ah! What the heck is she doing here?!" Awashima exclaimed.

"I'm going to care for her, and none of you can stop me." Reira said. Itaku glared at her "Don't waste your time. Dump her." "Who died, and made you king. Reira can care for whoever she wants." Amezo said, "But isn't it dangerous if you touch her blood. And aren't you cold." "She's a yuki onna you idiot! Reira isn't affected by the effects of a yuki onna!" Awashima yelled annoyed at Amakappa. Reira laid Yuki Onna down, took out a cloth, and some bandages, and started to treat her stomach injury.

The Tono yokai were still staring at her. "Don't you have better things to do?" Reira asked. "No. Not besides killing each other." Awashima said. "Amezo, why don't you play in the water, and the rest of you kill each other, play outside, or do work. I don't care. If you're not going to help then do something else." Reira said. They started to move. "And Itaku quit glaring at Amezo, and I." "Huh? He was glaring at us? I thought he was just being regular Itaku." Amezo said. "There was a slight increase in anger." "I'll help you." Amezo said. "Okay, then could you get me more bandages please." "Okay!" Amezo got more bandages. Reira was treating her leg injury. "Ngh." Yuki Onna started to awake. "Oh, you're awake!" Reira said.

"She's alive!" Amezo screamed. It had been daytime at that time. Everyone was already asleep. "She's alive!" Amezo was screaming through the hallways waking everyone up. There were irritated and exhausted groans coming from the rooms. "Reira, I'm going to go jump on everyone's heads!" Amezo yelled. "Sure." There were even louder groans, and one punching sound. That proceeded with an injured Amezo jumping out of the rooms.

Meanwhile, Yuki Onna fully awoke. She immediately lifted her head off of her pillow. "Who are you?! Where am I?! Where is the Kejōrō?!" she yelled. Reira shushed her, "Hello. I'm Reira. You are currently at an abandoned, old traditional house. I don't know what you're talking about with a Kejōrō. We saw a melting Hari Onna, but that's it." "Oh. Thank you for saving me. Ow!" Yuki Onna gripped her leg. "Your leg, and stomach are extremely badly injured, you're going to have trouble with walking again." Reira said.

"What?! Either way, I'm hungry." Yuki Onna said. "Here, I made fresh takoyaki, with fresh octopus." Reira held up a tray with beautiful takoyaki, except they were frozen. "Reira makes good takoyaki, except it's always frozen." Amezo said. "Yeah, well you put miso and cucumbers in everything!" Awashima said looking very dishevelled because she/he just got out of bed, "Wow. She is alive." Reira nodded. "Mmmmm! This is the best takoyaki I ever tried! Usually it's a bit too warm." Yuki Onna said smiling. "Glad you like it." "She is the only person who likes cold takoyaki." Amezo said. "I suppose if you're a yuki onna." Awashima said.

Everyone was of course informed about Yuki Onna being alive. Reira cared for her, and eventually, Yuki Onna could start walking again. "Okay, slowly get up." Reira said. She held Yuki Onna's hands, and gently helped her get up. Yuki Onna held onto, and leaned on Reira, and they walked a few steps every day. Whenever Yuki Onna started to get better, Reira would merely hold her hands at the front, and help her walk merely making sure she didn't fall on her face.

Yuki Onna and Reira spent a lot of time together, and found out a lot about each other. "So you enjoy the beach Reira?" Yuki Onna asked. Reira nodded happily. "I'm glad to see you're getting better!" Reira happily said. "Really?!" "Of course!" "I thought you'd eventually get sick of me." Yuki Onna said looking at her feet. "Why would I ever get sick of you?!" Reira said looking into Yuki Onna's eyes. They both stared at each other. Yuki Onna broke the silence "So I think I should practise walking again don't you think!?" she blushed. Reira turned red too, "Yes! Of course!" She helped Yuki Onna up. This time, Yuki Onna was getting a lot better, so she could walk a small chunk of land by herself.

Reira took Yuki Onna outside. Yuki Onna walked the small chunk of land. But as she was about to finally finish the small chunk of land, she tripped into Reira's arms. They both laughed. Meanwhile, Awashima, and Amezo were watching them "Do you really think?" Awashima asked. "Yup." Amezo said. "Wow." Yuki Onna, and Reira grew very fond of each other. Yuki Onna eventually could walk on her own. One evening, she said "Reira, let's go to the beach!" "But I thought you weren't a big fan of the beach." She responded. "Still. You saved my life. That's got to be worth something!" "Okay."

They decided to go in peachy sand coloured kimonos so they wouldn't stain their white kimonos. It was a warm, evening. The sun was golden, and the sky orange. It lit up the sand. Reira, and Yuki Onna decided to build a sand castle together. "Wow! This sand castle looks terrible! We're horrible builders!" Reira exclaimed. They both laughed. Suddenly, Yuki Onna looked serious. "Reira, there's something I have to tell you." "Yes?" Yuki Onna was suddenly blushing, "I know we've been through a lot, and I don't like to make long speeches so I'll just come out, and say it. I love you. Even if we're both women. I don't care." She held Reira's hand. Reira blushed, and looked into her eyes "I love you too." Yuki Onna kissed Reira. When, all of a sudden, a huge wave splashed them, soaking them. Yuki Onna, and Reira laughed.

"Should we tell the others?" Reira asked. "Why not?" Back at the old, abandoned house, "WHAT?!" they all yelled. "I knew it!" Awashima, and Amezo both yelled, "Hey!" "Either way, I'm going back to the Nura Clan Main House." Yuki Onna said, "And I'm taking Reira with me." "Hey! Hold on!" Itaku said. "Leave it. If they want to live together then that's fine with me. It doesn't mean we can't visit!" Amezo said. "Yeah!" Awashima said. "Sure. If it's what Reira wants." Dohiko said. "Thank you all of you." Reira said.

So Reira made the move, and by then, Kejōrō, Kappa, and Kubinashi had joined the Nura clan. Rikuo was born. Kappa, however, felt bad about almost killing Yuki Onna. "Don't worry about it. If you didn't do that, I never would have met Reira." She said. Eventually, Reira, and Yuki onna got married. Er, at least as much as they could in Japan. However, yokai don't go by human rules. Rikuo became the Rikuo we know, and he was happy for Yuki Onna. Most of the people in the Nura clan were okay with it, except for a few old farts. But they didn't matter. Yuki Onna, and Reira loved each other, and that was all that mattered. And the Tono yokai were able to annoy the Nura clan with their visits.

The End


End file.
